


Sous un voile de mensonge

by malurette



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Genderbend, Genderfuck, One Shot, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce foutu mage l’aura vraiment dupé jusqu’au bout, constate Kurogane. Ou plutôt… cette foutue sorcière ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous un voile de mensonge

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Derrière un voile de mensonge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Couple :** Kurogane x f!Fay  
>  **Genre :** gender-bend  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Kurogane/Fay, crossgender pour l’Anonymous Multi-Fandom Kink Meme en Français  
>  **Notes :** d’habitude je déteste l’idée de changer le genre d’un perso juste pour faire du couple ; j’aime mon yaoi et mon het tels qu’ils sont, merci beaucoup, mais ce prompt-là m’avait l’air intéressant.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Ce foutu mage l’aura vraiment dupé jusqu’au bout, constate Kurogane. Ou plutôt… cette foutue sorcière ?  
Quand ils se sont rencontrés, il a senti comme une aura de mensonge autour de lui. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela. À ce que ces histoires sur sa magie et les restrictions qui en accompagnent l’usage ne soient que du vent, à ce qu’il trahisse leur groupe à un moment ou un autre, même… mais pas qu’il mente ainsi sur son identité. Quel intérêt y avait-il ?

Kurogane ne comprend pas comment il n’a jamais détecté ça. Il a pourtant déjà porté Fay dans ses bras, il a serré son corps de près… mais maintenant qu’il y pense, il ne l’a jamais vu nu avant aujourd’hui. Il leur est arrivé de partager une chambre, il sait l’avoir déjà vu se changer, du coin de l’œil. Mais après tout, il ne l’a jamais vu que de dos et sans y prêter grande attention. Fay se détournait toujours, par pudeur, et ne poussait en rien Kurogane à le regarder de près. « Le mage » devait avoir sacrément confiance dans sa capacité de dissimulation pour tenter cela, et c’était justement le meilleur moyen de ne créer aucun soupçon.

C’est de son plein gré que Fay se dévoile entièrement aujourd’hui. Et Kurogane en reste bouche bée. Il croyait aimer un homme. Rien ne le préparait à découvrir un corps de femme.  
Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Jusqu’ici, il n’a jamais aimé que Tomoyo-hime et Fay. Il n’avait encore jamais désiré personne.

Dans une telle situation, n’importe quel autre homme s’assurerait de la réalité du corps de son partenaire en touchant d’abord ses seins. Fay a des seins tout petits, tout menus, mais ce sont bel et bien des seins de femme. Ou de toute jeune fille. Ses hanches aussi sont étroites ; rien ne semble vouloir dépasser de sa silhouette longiligne. On dirait une fillette à peine sortie de l’enfance, montée en graine en oubliant de prendre des formes convenables.  
Kurogane s’est souvent fait la réflexion, par le passé, que pour un homme Fay était bien mince, presque trop. Il n’avait pas de muscles ou quoi ? Ça et sa petite taille, ça en faisait à ses yeux un mioche mal nourri. Il le croyait sans peine quand il disait être plus âgé qu’il n’en avait l’air.

Tout s’explique aujourd’hui. Voilà son grand secret révélé. Au lieu de prendre plus intimement connaissance du corps de Fay, c’est son visage que Kurogane touche en premier. C’est bien toujours le même… Il effleure son front et relève les mèches qui le cachent.  
Il interroge ses yeux et Fay ne détourne pas le regard. Toutes les réponses qu’il peut vouloir sont là.

Ça reste Fay, et les raisons derrière ses choix ne regardent que lui. Ou elle. Quoi qu’il faille l’appeler, ça reste Fay.  
Kurogane effleure sa joue et enfin, l’attire à lui. Leurs gestes ensuite se passent de mots.

*

Ça n’est qu’après l’amour que Kurogane se demande, finalement, s’il n’a pas manqué de faire une bêtise. Qu’est-ce qui lui dit que, pour la dimension de laquelle il ou elle vient, Fay n’a pas un corps tout à fait normal et que les concepts d’homme et de femme diffèrent d’un monde à l’autre ?  
Puis il rejette cette idée. Fay n’aurait pas manqué de rompre le silence pour faire remarquer les différences entre leurs anatomies respectives, si c’était le cas.

L’un dans l’autre, il continuera à se taire. S’il pense qu’il y a des justifications à donner sur ce jeu de dissimulation, Fay les lui donnera de son plein gré. Dans l’immédiat, ça n’est pas à Kurogane de les exiger.


End file.
